Big Brother
by Supernatural720
Summary: Sam-16 Dean-20, The brothers are home alone when a fire starts. HURT SAM! PROTECTIVE/WORRIED DEAN!
1. Chapter 1

Sam and Dean sat on the couch in the middle of their small apartment; they actually rented one instead of staying in some run down motel. They liked it more, it was roomy, and the two sat their watching Planet of the apes waiting for their father to get home, from his current hunt.

" You know this movie isn't as good, when you've seen it 10 times" Dean states mater of factly, while shoving handfuls of popcorn into his mouth.

Sam laughed "Yeah I know" Sam said his mouth full of popcorn. It had been a long time since they just got to have a little fun, and man were they enjoying it.

"This is nice" Dean spoke breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I miss this you, and me" Sam paused " we don't get to do this as often anymore"

" Yeah I know what you mean"

The two just sat there in comfortable silence watching a movie they both had seen one too many times. Sam was getting pretty tired seeing as how it was nearly 3:00 in the morning they hadn't meant to stay up so late. Sam yawned and laid his head on Dean's shoulder slowly closing his eyes, no longer fighting the tiredness.

" You tired"? Dean asked as he wrapped and arm around his little brother.

Sam's even breathing was his only response and Dean knew Sam was asleep.

Not long after Dean found himself drifting off in his brother's arms, until he too fell into oblivion.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Dean awoke to smoke he couldn't breath it was everywhere.

'What the hell' he thought to himself but then he saw the orange blazing fire nearly 20 feet away.' Sammy'.

"Sammy" Dean shook his kid brother who still lay asleep in his brothers arms. Dean shook him once, twice, "SAMMY!"

He bolted up," wh-whats the matter" But Sam didn't need an answer when he realized just what was going on,

" Dean we have to get out of here"

"I know I know i'm going to go try and find a way out you stay by that window" Dean said pointing to an open window so Sam would be able to breath ' Dammit why did they have to be on the 3rd floor".

" No Dean i'm not leaving you!"

"Yes you are Sammy now GO!"

Sam knew arguing was a lost cause so he ran over to the window and breathed in the fresh air, while keeping an eye on his brother.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Dean had lost all eye contact with his brother and it was getting harder for him to breath, but he had to find a way out.

The he saw the balcony with a staircase just outside the window ' why the hell didn't I think of that earlier' Dean thought but ran back to where he left his brother.

" Dean!"

" Sammy come on I found a way out but we have to hurry it look like the ceiling could cave any minute come on!"

The two made it half way there when they heard a creek above them they stopped dead in there tracks and both looked up at the ceilings, they had started to move again but Sam wasn't as quick, when soon he felt the ceiling come crumbling down.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam felt the pressure on him, he tried to move but he couldn't. Pain, all he could feel was pain, he heard Dean but couldn't yell back as the darkness he was fighting over took him.

Dean watched as the ceiling came crumbling down on his little brother, he watched as Sam slipped into unconsciousness, He grabbed Sam's free arm and tried pulling him out but he didn't have much luck, when he heard someone yelling, Dad.

John came home to find there small apartment on fire, he searched for his sons but had no luck he figured they were still inside and there was no way that he was going to leave them alone. He couldn't see much with all the smoke, but he made out a figure, Dean.

"DAD"!

"Dean"?

"Dad help were over here, Sammy's hurt"

At that John ran over to Dean, "Dean are you hurt"

"No dad but Sammy's trapped" Dean pointed to a pile of debris that Sam's arm was sticking out of.

"Ok Dean I'm going to lift this up and you pull him out"

John lifted up what he could of the debris and Dean pulled out his unconscious little brother.

"Sammy come on buddy wake up," Dean cooed

"Dean you've breathed in too much smoke Come on let's get out of here first," John said as Dean sounded as if he was coughing up a lung.

"Ok" Dean lifted up a limp Sam and headed to the window that led to the balcony.

John went out first then helped Dean and Sam through the window. They made there way into the front of the building where John called 911.

"Dean how bad is it" John asked as he was on the phone and Dean was checking over Sam, "Its bad Dad"

Dean winced in sympathy for his brother who had burns covering his body, his wrist was also broken, he had a cut above his eyebrow that was bleeding a lot, and there was a shard of glass sticking out of his arm.

Dean placed his fingers on Sam's neck for reassurance that he hadn't lost Sam.

"Dad he's…"

OK I know it's SUPER short and I am sorry but I have updated my other stories today too and I'm sick so I just don't feel good but I wanted to get something on here so please tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Ugh I really don't like this story it just feels…. Rushed? But you guys seem to like it and that is all that matters! So here is another chapter I have yet to decide how long this story is going to be but I am thinking about 5? Ok well here it is please review they make my day, plus I'm sick so It would make me feel better… ha-ha guilt tripping!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Dad he's got a pulse but he's not breathing!"

Dean didn't wait For John to answer as he started compressions.

"Come on Sammy don't do this to us, come on" He yelled, while giving his baby brother mouth to mouth.

"Sam!"

Just as Dean was slowly giving up hope Sam started coughing, Breathing.

"Sam oh my god Sam" Dean said while hugging his brother loosely not wanting to hurt him any more.

"Sam its ok just breath"

Sam laid flat on his back, wheezing.

"God Sammy you owe me for making me kiss you" Dean joked trying to lighten the mood when they heard sirens in the background. Sam smiled at Dean, and rasped out what little he could.

"I-I Love Y-you" Sam managed to say before another coughing fit took over his body.

"I love you too Sammy, your going to be fine, you hear me" Dean took Sam's hand in his own, and gently kissed his forehead.

"Sir you're going to have to move" One paramedic who looked to be in his 30's asked John and Dean.

After assessing Sam and loading him into the ambulance, the same paramedic called out "We have room for one more which one of you wants to ride with us"

John looked at Dean knowing how badly it hurt him to be away from Sam "Go ahead I will be right behind you"

"Thanks Dad" Dean said before hopping into the awaiting ambulance.

Dean and John made there way to the plastic hospital chairs, waiting to hear news on Sam.

"Dad he going to alright, right?"

"I don't know son but we can't give up yet"

"I'm not giving up its just He was so still he wasn't breathing Dad!"

"I know I know"

And for the first time in a long time John took a crying Dean into his arms and comforted him. Nearly four hours later, Dean had fallen asleep. John felt himself slowly falling asleep despite his protests but he was wide-awake when he saw a doctor confront them.

"Winchester Family" The doctor asked to the waiting room

Both Dean and John sat up and yelled, "That's us"

"Please how's my brother"

"Your brother sustained many minor and severe burns on his body, I'm glad to say that only 2 of them were more severe, he also broke his wrist, and he has a rather large cut above his eyebrow that caused him to loose a lot of blood, All in all he went through a lot. We stitched up the cut but, and set his wrist, as for the burns there isn't much we can do except give them time to heal, but we did put some antibiotics on them and bandaged them up which should help some"

"Oh god" Dean whispered while sitting back down on the chair his head in his hands.

John but a hand on his older sons back to comfort him when he asked, "Will he be ok"?

"I cant tell you if your son is going to be 100% ok, but I do believe that he should make a full recovery, although he might have some minimal scaring due to the burns and cut"

"Thank you doctor can we see him"?

"Yes follow me"

The two eldest Winchesters followed the doctor down a long white hallway until they reached Sam's door.

"This is where Sam will be for the rest of his stay, I will be back later to check on him"

"Ok thank you"

With that the doctor walked off leaving the family, behind.

Dean walked in first, he looked at the bed and couldn't believe what he saw, "Sammy".

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Yes, yes I am cruel leaving you with yet another cliffhanger! Please review it makes my day!


	4. Chapter 4

He looked so fragile like he could break any minute, he looked like he was a little kid again, "Sammy" it came out as only a whisper but the emotions behind it were far greater than any yell.

Dean got to Sam's bedside before John could blink he was holding his hand within his, while brushing stray strands of hair off his forehead. John made his way to his son's bedside, grasping the limp hand in his own.

Sam laid there unmoving, while Dean sat next to his brother memories came flooding back.

Flashback

"_Sammy, no"_

"_Why not Dean"_

"_Because I don't feel like it" Dean had been cranky all week all Sam wanted was for his brother to play a game with him._

"_Deeeeaaannnn" Sam whined_

"_NO!"_

_Sam's bottom lip quivered as the tears spilled, and he ran out of the room. Dean looked up feeling guilty but was too pissed to chase after him._

_Bobby walked into the room with a look that said 'What did you' on his face, they had been staying at Bobby's while there dad was on a hunt'_

"_What did you do to your brother"?_

"_Nothing"_

"_Uh-huh that's why Sammy just ran passed me crying his eyes out"_

"_Look he wanted to play a game and I said no"_

"_Why cant you just play with him you have been crabby all week, he's only 5 Dean"_

"_Fine I will go and find him okay" Even though Dean was playing mean he was still worried about Sam, and he knew Bobby saw through the act as well._

_Sam ran as far as he could trying to find some where to hide, if Dean didn't want to play with him than fine he would play by himself Sam kept running till he Saw and open trunk in one of the old cars Perfect. Sam ran to the old beat up Mustang and hopped into the trunk and closed it. _

_Dean Started getting frantic after an hour of searching with no luck, by this time Bobby had joined him in the search for Sam._

"_Sammy!" Dean yelled "Come on out Sam we can play a game"_

"_SAM!" Bobby yelled._

_Nothing._

_Sam noticed that it was getting harder to breath he tried to get out but the door wouldn't budge, he was scared of the dark he didn't like it in there he started crying again when he thought of Dean yelling at him._

_Dean and Bobby were still searching when a thought occurred to Bobby "Dean did you check in all the cars you know Sammy is good at hide and seek"_

"_I think I checked them all"_

"_Okay well come on let's go"_

_The two searched for the for what seemed like hours when in reality it was only 30 minutes"_

_Dean was now searching the mustang that Sammy was hiding in he moved to the trunk and opened it, he gasped._

_Bobby came running over and immediately checked for a pulse thankful that he found one, he told Dean to "Take you brother inside"_

_Dean picked up his unconscious brother and ran inside with Bobby hot on his heals, once inside Dean places Sam on the couch and Bobby put an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth. Thankful he didn't throw the thing out, bobby turned on the tank and it roared to life._

"_He should be fine in an hour or two Dean"_

"_O-ok" Dean was crying like there was no tomorrow as he held onto his brother and whispered in his ear so that only he could hear "Sammy I'm so sorry, I am your big brother I will always take care of you, I love you Sammy, I'm sorry."_

End Flashback

Dean wiped away the tears at the memories and he only hoped that his brother would wake up soon so they could make more memories together.

Ok well I was nicer today seeing as how I didn't leave you with a cliffhanger! Please review and tell me what you think I will post new chapter soon!


End file.
